Kuro Bakugo
'Kuro Bakugo '(クロバクゴ,Kurobakugo) is a Pro-Hero.. Nicknamed the 'Mistress of Natural Disasters '(自然災害の女王,Shizen saigai no joō), because of her quirk Disaster being able to generate natural disasters with a flick of her fingers or a snap of her fingers. Appearance Kuro has long, flowing straight scarlet red hair with dark chocolate brown eyes. She wears armor over a white blouse and navy blue skirt. The armor has a gold cross across the chest-plate and the mark of her group is displayed across her chest. Her footwear is black knee-high boots. She is seen typically wearing this armor and she is typically shown with her sword strapped to her back to keep it out of her way. Her armor armbands are comprised of typical armor with wings at the end of her armor. When not in her armor she is seen wearing a white blouse and navy blue skirt that most of her armor covers usually when she wears it. As a student at U.A. High School she wore the girl`s uniform but wore her typical armor over it along with her black knee-high boots. When she accepts internships from Heroes-in-training she wears a white blouse and navy blue skirt with her typical black knee-high boots with her sword slung and strapped across her back. In season two, her armor changed a lot and she wore a different style of armor. When she training prominent heroes-in-training she wears her armor to get them to listen to her. In the mornings she wears her normal white blouse but wears pants before she gets up and puts her navy blue skirt on. Personality Compared to her younger brother and mother she seems to be more like her father in personality only. She is calm-minded though her personality flips 120 degrees when she is ticked off by somebody. Often she is seen showing her disbelief towards other people by shrugging her shoulders. Overall she has a complicated personality as she tends to act more like her mother when ticked off hence the nickname Mistress of Natural Disasters. When she is being calm she seems to have more control over her emotions though that can change in a instant. In Season Two, Kuro is shown to be a very hot-tempered person that is similar to her mother only in personality. It is noted that her scarlet-red colored hair rises up behind her when she is angered by something. History The first-born child of Masaru Bakugo and Mitsuki Bakugo, she became a pro-hero unlike her two parents earning fame and attention as the number #10 hero in the entire world. Synopsis Hideout Raid arc She arrives home soon after Toshinori Yagi and Shota Aizawa arrive at her family`s home. Surprised to see her old teacher visiting her home she greets him causing her parents to come out and see her hugging her to death. She explains that she is visiting home because somehow she fell out of a two-story building on accident while fighting a villain hence why she is sitting in a wheelchair. Her parents then gang up on her and Katsuki mentions musing that his elder sister used to do this when she was a teenager. Abilities Quirks 'Disaster '(災害,Saigai): Simply waving her hands around in a swirling motion can create a real swirling tornado that can be combined with other tornadoes she creates for a bigger tornado and bigger collateral damage to building surrounding her. Snapping her fingers triggers a tsunami whirlpool combined with a tornado and thunderstorm. Trivia * Pickled plums are her favorite food * She dislikes classical music * She is rumored to have a higher cooperativeness score than her younger brother * She is a walking natural disaster herself * Her scarlet-red colored hair colored is unknown as well as the origin of her hair color Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Protagonists